


Small Packages

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom shrinks to the size of a doll. Chakotay has the job of taking care of a pint sized "Tom Thumb". </p>
<p>Written for a challenge that had to include the sentence "Touch it?! I can't even see it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

There was a blinding flash of light, at least on the Bridge, and Voyager was buffeted in eddies as she passed through a fast traveling energy wave of some type. The captain was first to recover  
and, as she patted her hair back into place, Kathryn Janeway called for reports.

Ensign Harry Kim came to in time to hear the order, shook his head to clear it, and staggered to his feet. He hurriedly examined his console. The data was not helpful. The energy wave had appeared without warning and there was no sign of it now. There were no planets in the vicinity and no sign of alien ships either. Tuvok's brows were drawn together in an emotionless frown. He was unable to add any further information. Without waiting for the order, he moved to assist Harry.

Commander Chakotay ignored the incoming reports of damage that were demanding his attention. On regaining consciousness, he had automatically looked to the helm. An anguished cry escaped his lips.

"Tom! I mean, Lieutenant Paris!"

The frantic concern in the Commander's voice directed everyone's attention to where the back view of a blond head and shoulders should be, only to see nothing. Well, not exactly nothing - Tom's uniform lay draped in a crumpled heap over his seat.

Chakotay sprang out of his chair and reached the helm in an infinitesimal amount of time. He maintained enough presence of mind, as befitting the second best pilot on Voyager, to hit the correct controls to bring the ship to a stop before dropping to his knees beside Tom's seat. He was about to pick up Tom's empty uniform when a sudden movement stilled his hands. The captain arrived to stand behind him just in time to see a tiny Tom Paris emerge from the folds of material.

"Tom?" said Chakotay, unable to disguise the incredulous quaver in his voice.

Tom rose unsteadily to his feet. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He still appeared dazed as he stared up. "Chakotay. Captain. What happened? You're so…big."

A flurry of coughs was heard from the Captain and Harry, who with Tuvok had left Ops to join the others at the helm.

"Tom!" repeated Chakotay, this time sounding strangled. "Ah…Tom…your uniform…"

Tom looked down and a blush spread from his face over his body as he realized as well as somehow being very small, he was also very naked. He dropped to his knees and scooped up the material from his uniform to cover the lower half of his body.

"Fuck!" The expletive left his lips before he remembered he was on duty and on the Bridge. "Sorry. What's happened to me?" Tom looked down at himself, up at the others and down again, as he took in the fact he was now only about ten inches tall.

"Tom, we need to get you to Sickbay. Harry, I'd like you to handle the transport."

"Wait!" said Chakotay. "Are you sure it will be safe to transport him like this?" He collected the first aid kit, withdrew a medical tricorder and proceeded to scan Tom, who remained sitting cross-  
legged on his seat.

"All the readings appear normal, Captain. However, I request permission to take Tom to Sickbay myself. I'm not convinced a transport would be safe in his current state."

"Very well. Tuvok, you have the Bridge," said the captain, giving in to intense curiosity and prepared to accompany Tom and Chakotay to Sickbay.

"Here, Tom, I'll carry you," said Chakotay and held out his hand.

Tom went to climb onto Chakotay's palm, but quickly reseated himself as he recalled his current state of undress. He blushed wildly once more, then tried for typical insouciance as he remarked that he would rather not be carried through the corridors in the arms of the First Officer whilst naked _and_ sober. Inspiration struck and he ordered Chakotay to get the sling from the first aid kit, which he then wrapped toga-style around himself.

The party of three headed off for Sickbay, and all ignored the outburst of exclamations that started before the turbolift doors closed. The change in perspective of Voyager's dimensions caused Tom some disorientation and he was frightened of falling from Chakotay's hand. Grasping Tom round the waist was disconcerting for both Chakotay and Tom, so they settled on Chakotay holding his left hand palm up against his chest for Tom to sit on with his back supported by Chakotay's ribcage, and the commander's right hand placed gently across Tom's torso to stop him falling forwards.

The EMH was engaged in treating several crewmen for minor traumas sustained during the buffeting when the energy surge hit. He waved the newcomers into his office after reporting that so far there had been only minor injuries and no other…transformations. Tuvok had briefed him on the latest weird incident suffered by Tom Paris so he knew there was nothing that required urgent medical care.

Tom hopped down on to the Doctor's desk, pleased to have a firm surface underneath him. Normally he had no objection to being held by Chakotay, but the motion of Chakotay's body as he strode along the corridors was amplified in his tiny frame and that, combined with the confusion his brain was experiencing, was making him a little nauseous. The distortion between the sizes of things in the world he now perceived and what he knew instinctively they should be was befuddling, to say the least of it.

"So, what happened?" Tom asked again, his pleasant tenor voice pitched higher in proportion to his new size.

"There was a flash of light, accompanied by an unidentified energy surge, and everyone on the Bridge lost consciousness for a few moments. Nobody else appears to have…shrunk. How do you feel, Tom?" asked Kathryn.

"Umm, mostly confused, I guess. I don't hurt anywhere. No headache, no body aches. I still feel like me."

"Tom…" Chakotay said, and was then unable to continue. Concern was etched over his features as he looked at the man he loved.

"Hey. Don't worry. The Doc can check me out then you can run me through the transporter, and everything will be fine." Tom sounded jaunty. "Now, put those two data pads on top of one another over here so I can sit on them while we wait." He hitched his toga around himself more comfortably, and clasped Chakotay's index finger before he could move his hand away.

The rich plexus of nerve endings in Chakotay's fingertip detected Tom trembling, and he left his hand resting on the desk next to the data pads so Tom could maintain contact and draw strength.

The Doctor entered his office, tricorder already pointed in Tom's direction. He hummed and hawed for a few moments before announcing he needed Tom to lie on a biobed. Chakotay held out his hand and Tom climbed on easily, obviously becoming accustomed to this form of transport. He carried him over and gently placed him down. He and Kathryn stood back and watched in silence as the Doctor completed several scans.

"Well, Mr Paris. Your anatomy is all present and correct, your physiology is functioning perfectly, and your brainwaves are all within normal parameters. In fact, aside from being ten point seven  
inches tall, you are in robust good health.

"So there is no other residual damage from the energy pulse?" asked Chakotay anxiously.

"I believe that is what I just said, Commander," answered the Doctor.

"Can we correct this with the transporter?" demanded the captain.

"I don't see why not," said the Doctor.

"Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Kim. Report to Transporter Room One now," barked out Captain Janeway to the computer. "Commander, bring Mr Paris if you will." She headed out of Sickbay without waiting for anyone.

"Lieutenant Paris, would you please report back here after transportation has occurred. I'd like to perform some comparative scans."

"Sure thing, Doc." Tom waved at the EMH and seated himself back on Chakotay's hand.

"Chakotay, could you put me on your shoulder please," asked Tom "It will put me at almost my own height, and I can sling my arm around your neck for balance."

"Hang on then," came the deep voiced reply. The large comforting hands did not let go until Tom felt secure. He was beginning to enjoy the ride when they arrived at the transporter room. B'Elanna's eyes widened as she took in the manikin perched on Chakotay's broad shoulder. She left the console and came over.

"Tom? Is it really you?" She put out a hand to touch him, only to be slapped, or rather tapped, away.

"Hands off! Yes, it's me. Now can we get on with this? I'm getting a tad chilled."

Chakotay placed Tom on the transporter pad. Tom immediately closed his eyes and turned his back. Chakotay was going to ask why, when he suddenly realized Tom's attire consisted solely of a folded up sling. When he returned to normal size, it was all he would have to protect his modesty. He sniggered to himself and moved over to the console to stand with Harry, B'Elanna and Kathryn.

The familiar whine of the transporter was comforting. Everyone waited anxiously as Tom reassembled, but he was still ten inches high. At the gasps of shock, he turned slowly and opened his eyes.

"Oh fuck. Why didn't it work?" Tom couldn't keep the panic from his voice.

`Stay where you are, Tom. We're recalibrating and trying again," said B'Elanna, a lot more calmly than she felt. She didn't even pronounce her usual Klingon curses, which she used far too frequently for someone in denial over her heritage.

They repeated the transport three more times without any effect. Tom remained ten point seven inches tall. The Captain instructed Harry and B'Elanna to keep working on a solution and told them to utilize whatever resources or personnel they needed. She ordered Tom, who was now white-faced and silent, to return to Sickbay with Chakotay.

"Chakotay, it's obvious Tom is going to require assistance as Voyager is not equipped for ten inch high beings. You are therefore both off duty until further notice. I'll be on the Bridge. Try not to worry too much, Tom. I'm sure someone will come up with a solution soon. B'Elanna and Harry, report to the Ready Room in four hours. Chakotay, Tom, you report as well."

The EMH commenced another round of scans as soon as Chakotay and Tom returned to Sickbay, but obtained no new information. The multiple transports had not changed anything one iota.

"Doc, do I have to stay here? Can't I go home with Chakotay?" Tom tried to keep the whining tone out of his voice this early on. Usually when he tried to leave Sickbay earlier than the Doctor  
wanted, they followed an unacknowledged script of politeness, teasing, whining, cajoling, anger, outright begging, and finally bribery on Tom's part before the doctor capitulated. He was stunned  
when this time the Doctor acquiesced straight away.

"I don't see why not, Mr Paris. You are in perfect shape, apart from being ten point seven inches tall. You are not ill, there is nothing I can do for you here, so yes, you may go home. Please return here in after your meeting in four hours. I may have come up with something by then."

A happy smile transformed Tom's face and he held up his arms to be lifted back on to Chakotay's shoulder. One arm quickly fell to his side to grasp a handful of material as he felt his toga unwinding.

"Let's get out of here, Chak. First order of business when we get home will be some clothes that fit."

Fortunately, the coast was clear and they made it back to their quarters without running into any other members of the crew. Chakotay deposited Tom on the floor and hunkered down beside him.

"I love you, Tommy. We will get you back to normal." Chakotay extended a large finger and awkwardly patted Tom's head.

"Love you too… `Big Man'…and let me say that takes on a whole new meaning from here," said Tom with a grin as he looped his hands over Chakotay's finger, bent his head back a little and chinned up to place tiny kisses, and a little nip or three, on the fingertip.

The next forty minutes or so were interesting, to put it mildly, as they tried to accommodate the needs of a ten-inch high man in the living space of someone who used to be over six feet tall. Tom's voiceprint was similar but not identical tonally, so they had to reprogram the computer to accept his voice instructions, particularly for the doors, as he was now unable to trigger the internal door sensors. Chakotay made temporary steps to the replicator from some odd boxes he found in the wardrobe, and some reprogramming was necessary there too, to make the dishes come out in a manageable size. To Tom's chagrin, certain accommodations also had to be made in the bathroom.

"Tom, you've accepted help with personal care from me before when you were sick," said Chakotay trying to be a voice of reason, "and I know you, inside and out!'

"That's different, and I'm not sick now. I just feel really weird about this, okay?"

"Maybe B'Elanna can rig something up."

"And maybe I'll be back to normal tomorrow. Right now I'd kill for a hot shower."

"I think we can manage that. You're too big to fit down the plughole. What about a sonic shower, just to be on the safe side?"

"No, I want a real one," said Tom petulantly. He stood arms akimbo, feet apart, and bottom lip in a full pout for good measure. He had forgotten his lack of clothing, the toga-sling having been discarded during the earlier bathroom contretemps, and they had not yet replicated anything small enough to fit Tom's new size. Chakotay looked at Tom, and then more closely. He drew in a deep breath. This was ten inches of perfection he was looking at, although not in quite the way one usually thought of ten inches of perfection, or even any other number of inches of perfection for that matter.

"Okay. Who am I to argue?" Chakotay stood and stripped off his clothes. He activated the shower and stepped in. He looked to see where Tom was, as he didn't want to step on him. Tom hadn't even made it in to the shower stall. He was standing transfixed, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. He too was looking at a number of inches of perfection! Proportion being what it was meant that to Tom, these inches looked more like feet, and if he had ever considered tree hugging, then this was exactly the type of tree he'd hug.

"Tom?"

"Oh fuck! Big…Man." Tom was a little incoherent. His arms were circled out in front of him as he tried to estimate diameter.

"What? Oh…" Chakotay looked down and tried to imagine what Tom was seeing. He couldn't help a large full-dimpled smile spreading over his face. Ego was not a dirty word in his vocabulary. He grabbed the shower gel and sat down cross-legged. He was trying to be considerate and keep himself on Tom's level whenever possible. The warm water cascaded over his body and he pulled Tom over to stand under the spray. He squirted a little of the gel onto one hand, scooped some up with two fingers and began to massage it into Tom's back and shoulders. He could feel the tension in the tiny muscles.

"So…you wanna have some `fun' before you get back to normal?" asked Chakotay, and he watched the familiar expression of wanton desire fill his now elfin lover's face, the little pink tongue hungrily licking little pink lips.

Tom ignored the water falling down on him and carefully scrambled over a large pair of crossed ankles to stand worshipfully before a large, stiffening cock. Chakotay hunched forward, his torso  
protecting Tom from the deluge of water. Tom had obviously forgotten his desire for a shower as he continued to stare.

"Forget the one-eyed trouser snake – it's a fucking anaconda!"

Tom moved closer and began to stroke Chakotay's foreskin, brushing aside water droplets the size of his hand. He could easily detect the increase in heat as more blood rushed to the area and the head rose on upwards. He spent a few minutes stroking and playing, then moved to stand directly in front. He placed his hands on either side, feeling the increasing girth, and then pushed the looser skin firmly away to fully expose the smooth, slitted purple head.

"I think I'm going `head-to-head' now," said Tom and gurgled with laughter for a moment before running his tongue from the base to the tip of the head, then rimming the slit and inserting his tongue as far as it would reach. That drew a shuddering groan from Chakotay. Tom looked up from his ministrations and, determining they were proving popular, continued for some time. He subconsciously noted he had to bend over less as Chakotay's erection continued to grow and harden.

Figuring the water would soon turn cold, he locked both hands over the top of Chakotay's penis, and performing a standing spring jump, he managed to loop his ankles over the top as well. Clinging to the underside of the giant cock like some type of small pink alien sloth, he suggested they move to the bedroom.

Chakotay used his fingers to prise carefully Tom off his erection and placed him next to the basin. He was still worried about inadvertently standing on him. Tom kept up a running series of sly innuendoes along the lines of good things coming in small packages as Chakotay dried them both off. It was then his turn to shiver and moan as Chakotay drew a towel-covered finger back and forward between Tom's thighs.

Once on the big bed, Chakotay lay on his back. He set Tom down on his stomach, and then squirmed as tiny feet tickled on their trek across the firm abdominals, tapped along the ribs, detoured around a dinner-plate sized areola that surrounded an apple-sized nipple, and came to a halt at his chin. Lowering his eyes, he could see a Lilliputian erection, straining out from its nest of curls. He licked his lips.

"Go on, Cha. Touch it."

"Touch it?! I can't even see it," he deadpanned. He was totally unprepared for the kick to his throat.

Tom turned and ran back down the way he'd come. He flung a quick look back over his shoulder just at the wrong moment. His foot landed in Chakotay's navel and he tripped, finishing sprawled with his face in a tangle of black pubic hair and his nose pressed against the base of the monster erection.

Before he could scramble to his feet and take off again, he was gently picked up and placed in the middle of his pillow, lying on his back.

Chakotay rolled onto his stomach and, keeping his face just out of reach of Tom's feet, apologized profusely for his tasteless joke. When Tom was sufficiently placated, he lifted one of Tom's legs and licked the sole of his foot. The other sole was treated to the same tender laving and then the whole of Tom's foot disappeared into Chakotay's mouth. The easy suction sent shivers down Tom's spine. More long licks, this time along his calves and thighs, elicited murmured requests not to stop.

Now Chakotay had the opportunity to eyeball Tom's diminutive dick. He too, was gaining a whole new appreciation of perspective. He splayed Tom's legs and placed a finger on each knee to press them into the pillow. He formed his tongue into a point and delicately moved it under Tom's balls, lifting them and feeling Tom's cock brush his lip. He sucked the whole package gently in to his mouth, then opening his mouth again, he curled and flattened his tongue repeatedly around the juicy morsel. Tom howled with delight.

Wanting to prolong things a bit longer, Chakotay switched to kissing and licking Tom's chest and arms. He found Tom's talented fingers, as he usually referred to them, and repeated the procedure he'd performed on Tom's feet. The sensation of pinches, pats and tickles inside his mouth was…unique.

Tom pulled back against the suction and gradually withdrew his arm. Mouth-to-mouth kissing took a little trial and error, but they eventually managed without Tom's head ending up inside Chakotay's mouth. Soon Tom pushed Chakotay back towards his groin, and in a short space of time, he came with a cry.

Laying his head on the pillow next to Tom, Chakotay stroked the small man with his finger until the shudders stopped.

"You good, babe?" he asked quietly, turning to lie on his back again.

Tom skittered over and snuggled around Chakotay's neck. "Yeah, I'm good." He raised a finger and began to trace Chakotay's tattoo. His index finger matched the breadth of the inked lines. After enjoying a maze game following the intricate lines, Tom turned round and headed south again. He spent some pleasant minutes playing first with one of Chakotay's nipples, then crossing the smooth brown expanse to play with the other. He approached the navel depths with caution, remembering his earlier fall, but as it was one of his lover's erogenous zones, Tom paused to give it some attention.

His feet tickled the hairless abdominal plain unbearably as he strolled further down. An uncontrolled rumbling laugh caused his `ground' to heave as though an earthquake was occurring.

"Tickles," said Chakotay breathlessly. He brought himself under control as Tom reached his groin and stepped on to a carpet of pubic hair.

He knelt to examine the basketball-sized testicles, the motions of his small hands increasing in competence as he manipulated the wrinkly skin sacs and the precious contents within. Standing again to balance somewhat precariously, Tom investigated the throbbing vein that ran along the underside of the penis that nearly equaled his own height. He pressed his ear to it to find out whether he could actually hear the blood pulsating. The musky smell of the big man's groin was almost overwhelming to his tiny self now. He returned `topside' where his footing was steadier and wrapped himself around the large fleshy pole for a full-bodied hug. A series of deep knee bends from this position mimicked a hand job. A large hand moved to hold Tom in place and then slid him up and down, faster and faster. He didn't need Chakotay's warning cry to tell him he was about to come as Tom could feel it. Self-preservation instincts kicked in and he moved his head out of the way in time to avoid drowning or choking to death. The bird's eye view he had of the whole ejaculatory process gave him food for thought as the two men lay quietly in a post-coital haze.

Chakotay handled the clean up and then set about replicating something for Tom to wear. A sudden flash of inspiration struck as he remembered the Delaney twins had given Naomi some dolls that were about the same size as Tom, and one was a boy doll. Sure enough, some suitable clothing patterns were already stored in the database, so he was even able to get shoes and underwear as well as a t-shirt and jeans.

Once dressed, the two men consumed a meal of comfort food as they discussed what would happen if Tom had to remain ten inches high indefinitely, however nothing was decided by the time the four hours ended.

* 

The senior staff assembled promptly in the Ready Room. Tom was in his regular chair, perched on several cushions. B'Elanna made her report first. It was brief. Her team had not yet found any way to get the transporters to enlarge Tom.

Tuvok had seconded Harry to assist him, and they had determined that what had rocked the ship was a small ball of energy at the centre of the wave, which had actually passed through Tom, the only living thing in its path. It seemed to be moving through dimensions, which was why they were unable to determine exactly where it had originated, or where its intended destination would be. There were no known phenomena in the data banks with which to compare it.

The captain was about to ask for suggestions, when there was another flash of light, and an indolent figure, dressed in a Starfleet uniform, appeared and leant up against the wall.

"Q!" several voices exclaimed at once, Chakotay's roar overtopping them all.

"Are you responsible for this?" cried Tom.

"Not exactly, but we are here to put matters right, as this really was an accident. Meet the Q-sters."

Q snapped his fingers and five teenagers appeared. Q Junior was to the forefront.

"Hello, Aunt Kathy," he greeted the captain. "Meet my team mates. These are q minor, q 11, little q and demi-q.”

The four waved in turn; a red-haired freckled lad, a second boy with a head of riotous blond curls, a tiny girl with an elfin look to her and finally an attractive girl of around seventeen, with waist-length black curls and a wicked expression in her green eyes. She was wearing a baseball cap on backwards and had a bat slung over her shoulder. She stopped chewing gum long enough to blow an enormous pink bubble. When it popped, she winked at Tom and said, "Sorry, Helmboy."

"My name is Tom. Tom Paris. NOT Helmboy," came Tom's strangled tones, amidst a flurry of laughs-turned-into-coughs from the others.

"That's what he calls you," said demi-q, indicating Q.

Captain Janeway decided to step into the fray. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Q, who are Junior's friends? Where did they come from?"

"We didn't want him to grow up without any friends of his own age or omnipotent status, so we convinced some of the other Q to start families. These are the result."

Kathryn's lips thinned as she contemplated all the things five teenage q's could get up to.

"And the Q-sters?"

"I had an idea, which I got the idea from one of your Starfleet captains, the one with a teenage son. You know him. Ben Sisko's his name. I developed a team game, similar to baseball. I'm the coach. It's good for bonding, cooperation, team spirit…that kind of thing. I thought you would be pleased I am trying to foster those human traits in the next generation of Q."

"That's all very well, but what happened to me?" interrupted Tom.

"The game was called `Consequences'. I made the ball to have a consequence if the rules were not adhered to. Demi-q did not follow the rules and altered her bat so that it hit the ball way out of the playing field. She has been tracking the ball and now has to put right the consequences of her actions."

Q turned to face demi-q. "The ball's in your court, my dear."

Demi-q winked at Tom again, then snapped her fingers. The standard flash of light dissipated and a six feet tall, naked once again, Tom Paris sat at the table. Even as a blush covered his face, he flashed a quick look down. His hands flew to his groin and he screamed.

"I thought you have a saying about good things coming in small packages?" said demi-q with a smirk, and blew him a kiss as she blinked out of sight. The remainder of the Q-sters thought it prudent to disappear too, so they did.

"Oh fuck! Q…Get me back to normal. NOW!" Tom had maneuvered one on his cushions to cover his lap. He took a quick peek at the part of his body that had remained as it was, suitable for a ten-inch high man. His head fell back as thoughts of being celibate for the rest of his life flashed through his mind. The Doc would want to write him up, with illustrations, for sure. Pictures would make it on to Voyager's intranet. He'd never be able to leave his quarters again.

"Very well." Q theatrically clicked his fingers and the standard accompanying flash of light surrounded Tom's cushion.

Tom lifted the cushion for a look and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said briefly. "Oh, and some uniform please?"

Another click and flash, and Tom was once more clad in his uniform.

"The Q-sters?" Kathryn felt they should not be left unsupervised for long.

"The Q-sters! They could be up to anything. I bid you farewell, my friends," said Q and vanished, without waiting for anything else.

After three days of enduring teasing about size not mattering, it was what you did with it that counted, and small packages, Tom and Chakotay were glad when another brand of delta quadrant aliens took a dislike to the Federation starship and life went back to normal.

END


End file.
